Once Upon a Dream
by Phoneixmoonwolf
Summary: <html><head></head>Isabella,the name that sticks out in my mind,I was the friend,the go to guy whenever she was sad and thought Phineas would ever love her...she used and mistook my love and trust,till one day I betrayed my own brother...ruined both of our lives...but that was years ago,and now...just a dream. PhineasXIsabellaXFerbXOC.I Own all OC's,please R&R!Might be changed to an M later on...</html>


**A/N:**Why hello reader,you may have thought this story to be a magical story of well...magic...but it's not!It's a story of love,lust and drama...not forgetting hatred and other things I don't care much about...this is a PhineasXIsabellaXFerbXOC 's based in the future and kinda has bits and pieces of everyone's favourite story is an** M** meaning there will be adult situations and language, I won't talk about the story after this point...unless you PM or review!They will have children,and will mainly be in they're early 20's-late 30's!

Main Characters:  
>-Phineas Flynn<br>-Ferb Fletcher  
>-Isabella Garcia-ShapiroFlynn

My OC's:  
>-Adrianna Fletcher<br>-Oliver Flynn(15)  
>-James &amp; Esmeralda Fletcher(12)<p>

**Disclaimer:I only own OC's!**

* * *

><p><em>I had only caressed her sweet body once...only once did I ever breath in her beautiful existence...only once she looked at me and saw me as a human being...not just his weird brother...that's all I needed...that's all it took for me to realise she would never love me...like she loved and lived for him...my dearest Isabella...<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>1<strong>:Beginnings and Endings

"Why did I come back here?"I asked myself as I looked out my large window,I looked at the moon...It reminded me of the past...When I was alone,when all I really had...was her...

"For your father..."I smiled as I heard the voice of my wife Adrianna,she wrapped her warm arms around my waist and rested her head against my back.I chuckled as her warm hands roamed up and down my torso,"Now stop thinking about the past...think about now,you and me...our beautiful children..."

I sighed as I turned around,her arms still around me.I looked down to my wife and smiled,her big amber eyes were filled with love and happiness...I couldn't help but smile when I looked into her eyes. Adrianna was a model from Portugal and was about 6 foot in height,she had beautiful bronze skin and chocolate brown hair that fell down her back in ocean like waves...she had a round head,and thankfully so did my children!

In comparison to her I was a vampire,my skin was a very white olive tone that actually tanned very well.I had grown over the years,my body changing and developing in strange ways,I was 6 foot 5 and still very to the fear I'd lose my wife to a better looking man I went to the gym and put some muscle on my bones,my hair remained green...but my eyes changed slightly...at least that's what my father said the last time I saw them...I had my Mum's grey eyes that had a large tenancy to change...

"I love you..."I said kissing her forehead before pulling her into a tight hug,she said something against my chest...meh...I'd rather hug her...

**The Next Morning...**

"The last time he saw them they were what?6?"Adrianna asked me as she picked out her outfit for the day,"It's been about 6 years since he's actually seen them...we've been to busy travelling and it's honestly a lot of money to go back and forth between here,Portugal and London..."

I continued to listen to my wife talk about how our children don't know my father,but they know my Mother and her parents like the backs of they're hands.I couldn't help but think about Candace,Linda and Phineas...I wonder if Perry's even still alive after all these years and him wondering about like that...I wonder how Xavier,Fred and Amanda are doing in they're studies and if the divorce ever went through between her and Jeremy...I wonder about Phineas...If he actually stayed with her and how he forgave me after what I did to him...how he forgave her after what she did to the both of us...

"Ferb!"I heard my wife shout as I looked away from the jumper in my hands,"I was asking a question..."

"Sorry,Ask away Gorgeous!"I said with a smile,She held up two white dresses,one was a white summer dress...the other was a form fitting body con dress..."The form fitted...first impressions..."I said with a smile,I didn't care about first impressions!I just thought she'd look amazing...

"Since when have you ever cared about first impressions?You met my Mom about 10 minutes after getting out of the ocean!"She said crossing her arms,I looked away from her as I put of my jumper,"Besides...your Step-Mom hates me...She thought I was some piece of trash who wanted a meal ticket to the UK and that I wasn't educated..."

I laughed as I thought back to the memory.I looked in the mirror and checked my hair,green and a little scruffy...perfect.I don't know why,but whenever I dreamed I had bright blonde hair...very strange...

*Knock**knock*

"Are you decent?"I heard my daughter say behind the door of our current home,It was penthouse suite with 3 bedrooms...I didn't plan on staying long...but I wanted to stay comfy...

"Maybe..."Adrianna said as she stepped into her dress,It was a zip up...that of course would be fun for me(to zip up)as my wife buys clothes 2 sizes too small!

"Hey!"My Daughter Esmeralda,or Esme for short. Esme was 12,but really didn't look it...she like her brother,took more after Adrianna. She was tall for her age,with golden skin,a perfect mix of mine and Adrianna's ,her long hair was dark green and her eyes a bluey green...though she took more after her mother,she held more of my traits...

"What do yooou want?"I asked jokingly,I was absolutely in love with my was my angel,in my eyes...she could never do anything wrong!

"I actually wanted to see what my Mother was wearing,so I'd look better..."She said with a smile as she walked into the room,she took a look at her Mum and zipped up the white then gave me a hug,she was about 5ft9 ...taller than her mother if she wore heels...don't ask me why she wore heels...

I smiled as I returned her hug,"You will always look better than you Mum...you wanna know why?"Both my wife and Daughter raised they're eyebrows,"Because your related to me!"

"Can we leave?"Adrianna asked giving me a look of death,Esme zipped up her mothers dress and left the room without saying a single word.I smiled as Adrianna put on a pair of simple black flats,as she attempted to put her black heels into a her bag...

"Sunglasses,keys,phone,gold watch,wedding ring and lipstick..."I said to her as I picked up my own set of look on her face faded and turned into a smile as she pulled put the sliver change around her neck that held her wedding ring,I also had one...It was a way of saying 'I won't forget that I could always lose you'...

"I'll do all that now...thank you..."she said putting on her engagement ring and picking up her lip stick before putting her glasses on top of her wavy hair,her keys and phone in her bag...

"I need to talk to James,then I'll be in the car?"She nodded as I said that,I gave a kiss on the cheek as I left the room,the hallway was large and very bright,there were 3 doors between the 2 walls. The one to my left was Esme's room,the one to my right was James'...Adrianna found this funny do to the fact Esmeralda was left handed and James was right...

I knocked on my sons door with a deep breath,he was 12...he was...changing...you HAD to knock or you don't know what you'd see!I heard him say come in as I slowly opened his door,"Ello'Gov..."I said with a smile as I looked at my son,don't ask why but James had the idea that we should speak cockney...we don't...

"Hey..."He said as he finished doing up his white polo was the same height as his sister,they had similar skin colours and both had my eyes...James had his Mum's curly brown hair and big eyes...which I was thankful for...He was actually dressed,aside from his white polo shirt he wore a blue pair of ripped skinny jeans and a white pair of van's,he also wore a beanie over his messy curls,a watch and I'm sure he was going to put on the red hoodie on his bed...

"Why you all wearing black and white today?"I asked thinking back to my daughter's black long sleeved t-shirt,white jeans and black van's,along with my wife's white dress and black shoes.I was wearing a purple jumper over a white button up,blue jeans a brown dress shoes...I actually have heard of colour...

"What's wrong with Black,white and red?"I heard Esme say as she entered the room and made her way over to her brothers closet,she was in there for about a second before coming out in a quilted red bomber jacket...I'm a man...I don't know much about fashion...I produce music and direct movies...

"That twinny is a good question!"My son asked happily,I smiled at they're accents...they said some words like a brit and others like they wanted to bust out in Portuguese..

"I came in to check on you,and I'm feeling so attacked right now..."I said as I left my sons room...

**OXOXOX**

I winced as I pulled up to my parent's had lived in that old yellow house since I was young child,It didn't feel right sometimes...looking back at they're home...the nostalgia would just make me so angry at the path I chose!I could of stayed in Danville,I could of married Gretchen or Adyson and been an engineer...

"Are you gonna get out the car?"

I looked up from the dash board to my wife,her hands were off the wheel and holding on to the half opened door,I nodded as I reverted back to my shell which I thought I had closed a while ago...Don't ask me why,but whenever I was around here and a family member I was extremely shy...Adrianna had to do all the talking...

"Be your sweetest..."Adrianna said to our children as I stepped out of the vehicle,as I closed the door I saw my parents red station wagon and a black prius.I had a feeling that it belonged to Phineas as I know Candace would never go near a prius,not enough space for 3 kids and a dog...

"No need,just be yourselves...your other shoes darling..."I said to my wife as I wrapped my arms around my children.I smiled at the both of them before looking at the old oak fence,and tree in the back yard.

"I am doing that now!"she said as put one of her shoes into her designer purse,she put her sunglasses on the top of her head and made her self look as sophisticated as actually possible...

My heart raced as I got towards the old red door,the house just screamed aged beauty...like a wine or cheese...did I just compare my childhood home to cheese and wine?Esme knocked the gold handle as Adrianna gripped my hand...

"Ferb!?"I smiled as I saw my brother,his triangular head was as pointy as ever...I hadn't seen him since I was 23...I was 37 now...

"Hey Phin..."I said as he pushed passed my daughter slightly to jump hug me.I let go of my wife's hand to wrap my arms around the smaller man...

"I haven't seen you in years!Where have you been,why did you leave and why have I been hearing about you and some model chick for the last 14 years!?"He asked shaking me with his thin hands,I heard Adrianna and my children make a cough to declare they were there...

"Hi..."James said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck,Phineas looked at James,then Esmeralda.I bright smiled spread across his face like wild fire!

"You had kids!?"He said in pure happiness,he gave my daughter a hug as he touched her hair and looked in her eyes."Wow your pretty...like..really pretty..."

"Yes,I did...that's my wife Adrianna. Our twins,James and Esmeralda..."I said as they introduced themselves,"We can talk inside if you don't mind...I would really like to see my father..."I didn't even wait for his reaction,I just walked inside my...my fathers family continued talking to Phineas,he continued complimenting them and asking them awkward questions...

As I wondered into the kitchen searching for my father,I saw him talking to a young man and black haired woman...I didn't bother to even look at them,I could only see him"Dad..."I said with a smile...

"Ferb!"

* * *

><p>That was the first chapter of the story,it will be better next chapter I promise!Please tell me what you think and if I should continue the story?<p> 


End file.
